LuLawLawLu Drabbles
by Monkey D. Anea
Summary: Exactly what it says above.
1. Storm

Zoro scowls at the tug on his trench coat, frowning at the invisible force known as the wind. But even with the wind tugging and whizzing by in his ears, he still hears his captain's laughter from somewhere on deck. Of course his captain would like the wind even when most of the crew has retreated inside Sunny—other than the sea witch trying to guide them through the mini wind storm with her orange hair bellowing wildly around her head, which is probably gonna resemble the captain's once the wind passes—, and drag a certain creepy bastard along with him.

His frown deepens, feeling sprinkles of rain hit his face with the wind whining in his ears. The swordsmen stares at the moody Surgeon frowning at his captain.

Law's there, standing next to a laughing Luffy, holding down his hat with the hand not clutching Kikoku, and frowning at something the captain's shouting.

Well, damn.

The grin that crosses the swordsmen face resembles a smirk, watching a scene that their mutual _ally_ said would never happen. No, _more_ than what their creepy ally anticipated to happen. Well, Usopp _did_ try to tell the creepy bastard that proposing this alliance and earning their captain's agreement meant friendship. Not their fault that Tra-guy didn't listen.

But nobody seen the exact direction this alliance would take.

"Dammit, Luffy and Tra-guy! This _isn't_ the time to be kissing in the middle of a _damn_ storm!"

"Shishishi~ Sorry, Nami!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _One Piece._ _One Piece_ and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

This is going to be a dump for all my drabbles that are more practice than anything. If you have a request of something you would like to see, let me know.


	2. Annoying

He's short, idiotic, reckless, oblivious, brash, too upbeat to be exactly easy going, too childish to be shy or strict, and he's completely, utterly, _consuming_.

It's a shockingly irritating, bordering on insane thing to think about Straw Hat Luffy of all the people in the world. But it's also not insane for a number of reasons. First off, insanity is an all consuming terminal illness of the mind, then again, perhaps the comparison isn't too far off, Law muses, observing Straw Hat laugh at something God Usopp said while Tony-ya laughs along with him, both clapping their hands—in Tony-ya's case, hooves.

Straw Hat doesn't think things through, only decides on something more by instinct than actual thought. In the end, it all comes to the same conclusion: Straw Hat doing whatever he wants. Which somehow—by some miracle—works out the way he intends.

Much like their alliance.

Sure, Law himself was the one to offer their alliance—a decision that he has questioned more than once, particularly when Straw Hat's own personal brand of insanity reaches new heights—but the outcome Straw Hat perceived has came true. Indeed, their alliance has... shifted into something suspiciously akin to friendship. And perhaps more, if the shouted _'Torao!'_ , rubbery limbs wrapping around his waist, and sloppy kiss planted against his cheek are any indication.

Luffy (when did he start to refer to the idiot as anything other than Straw Hat?) appears slighted for whatever reason his strange mind has drawn as a conclusion.

Law quirks a brow at the teenager latched onto him like a particularly nasty python-fish.

"Something wrong, Straw Hat?"

"Torao's too tall!" Luffy's frown deepens, his eyebrows pinching further together. "I couldn't kiss him good!"

Briefly, Law hears God Usopp groan at the admission, which he doesn't pay much attention to, too busy scowling at the younger pirate captain.

"You can't just say things like that."

"Huh?" Luffy mutters, his wide eyes staring at Law, "Stop being stupid, Torao!"

Annoying. Annoying should be included on the list that describes Straw Hat.

* * *

 _This drabble fic is for all my leftover drabbles that I wrote mainly out of practice than anything else. Reviews, favorites, and follows always make me smile. But anyway, if someone's interested in sending me a request, just leave me a review or send me a message. Don't expect regular updates, because as I said, this is a dump for all my drabbles._


	3. Relaxing

It was just supposed to be a normal meetup between pirate captain's. Aka, sex, arguments, _what the hell have you done now?_ and _fuck, I'm so glad that you haven't gotten yourself killed when I wasn't_ _looking_ checkups.

Standard meetup.

But between Smoker hot on their tail, an island where Luffy befriended a shopkeeper that turned out to be a lost princess who ran away from her native island, and a wonderful opportunity to sunbathe, the three women in both crew's decided that a day of relaxation was overdue.

Arguments not withstanding.

"Hey! You can't boss me around, stupid!" Luffy frowns, ignoring or apparently uncaring of Law's narrowed eyes.

"Be quiet, Straw Hat." Law frowns, cocking his head and meeting Luffy's dark eyes. "I have a headache." The Surgeon adds as an afterthought, knowing that it won't make Luffy shut up, but maybe distract him enough to let their latest argument go.

"Huh?" Luffy frowns, wide eyes and tilted head. "How'd you get that?"

"Nevermind!"

Robin smiles and turns to the next page in her book while listening to what their crew has dubbed the _'Love Alliance's'_ one of many arguments.

"They sure are annoying." Nami comments, pushing her sunglasses up to chance a glance at the sky before relaxing back into her former position.

"I find it rather cute myself." Robin comments, glancing over the rim of her glasses at the pair.

"At first it was, but now I'm ready to throw both of their dumbasses overboard if I have to hear one more argument about who tops first." Nami huffs, throwing the bickering pair a glare that goes unnoticed.

"I know!" Ikkaku interrupts from her borrowed lounge chair next to Nami's.

"They should just flip a coin and save themselves the time." Ikkaku scoffs, flipping through a magazine with a shake of her head.

"Men."

"You said it." Nami agrees, the sun reflecting off the dark shades of her tangerine colored sunglasses.

"Indeed." Robin smiles, listening to her captain and ally's argument fade as they disappear somewhere within Sunny, a telltale sign that the pair will soon makeup and their most common argument will be fought much to Ikkaku and Nami's chagrin.

* * *

 _Thanks to all those of you who read, review, favorite and follow. All these drabbles are unbeta'd, so expect errors and sentences that don't make sense, need to be worded differently, or should have been moved._


	4. Insanity

They're completely and utterly _insane_.

It's a conclusion Law usually doesn't reach fast due to the many claims of himself being insane—which he won't dispute; no one can live through the things he has and not have a few screws loose—but these people? If he has a few screws loose, than they have _whole bolts_ missing.

Don't even get Law started on Straw Hat.

How someone can be childish, idiotic, oblivious, intense, and crazy, all at once is a mystery. How Straw Hat's accomplished the things he has while pertaining these traits is a _miracle._

Though, he's played a part in Straw Hat's survival, the years before they ever met is—has to be—more than a miracle; it has to be fate. And if fate and the Will of D already have something planned for Straw Hat, then judging by the way Straw Hat handles plans, they're going to be demolished before he even reaches another milestone.

Funnily enough, before their alliance, Straw Hat's carefree, reckless and wild way of doing things the way he wanted to despite what anyone or the world said was admirable, but now, being in an alliance with Straw Hat Luffy? It's a dysfunctional nightmare that's appearing more and more inescapable by the minute.

"Torao! Come play with us!" Straw Hat shouts from the deck where he's currently emerged in a game of… well, whatever the mess that has Tony-ya in a doll dress with Nico-ya staring at him in a way that's more unnerving than her usual behavior, God Usopp wearing lipstick with black smudges on the tip of his nose, and Straw Hat copying Tony-ya's state of frilly dress, except his dress is a deep shade of red that's been haphazardly pulled on.

Last he checked, the trio was playing tag. How it became this? It probably has something to do with Nami-ya's glinting coppery eyes and manicured nails cradling a Snail Camera.

For a horrifying moment, Law imagines himself in a similar state. He imagines wearing one of Nico-ya's black dresses, minus the frill—because she doesn't seem the type of woman to own anything with frills—with lipstick applied by Straw Hat's clumsy hands, or worse, by Nami-ya and Nico-ya's familiarized hands. The end result is of him with a thrown on black cocktail dress with Kikoku trembling against his shoulder and murder in his eyes that wouldn't be dimmed by the smeared red across his lips and purple on his eyelids.

It's a disturbing image even to him, the infamous Surgeon of Death who cuts people's bodies up steals hearts for fun and his own gain, brought on by the Straw Hats' insanity.

What has he gotten himself into?

"No." Law grits, trying to ignore the image of himself in a dress, wrapped up in the Straw Hats' Insanity.

"Why not!?" Straw Hat whines, as if Law's the stupid one, when he's the one in a sleeveless red dress practically posing for Nami-ya's blackmail.

This is why staying with the Straw Hats' for so long is bad for his health.


End file.
